El sexto Sol
by Darkmiss01
Summary: Una nueva creación esta a punto de darse Huexda Calvera.


Esta historia es parte de un evento que paso el año pasado, ¿Que pasaria si...? en el foro y bueno me pregunté que pasaría si Huexda (Tezcaltipotla) hubiera ganado el corazón de Kardia, la idea salio después en una conversación de facebook que hablamos sobre mitología mexica y el gaiden de kardia, personalmente no lograda entender la primera vez que lo leí y no fue hasta tener mis clases de mesoamerica II para ello y bueno para no tenerlo leyendo más esto, les dejo, espero que lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios (siempre de la forma cortes).

* * *

Así como había pasado con las anteriores eras, esté tenía que perecer para dar comienzo de uno nuevo periodo; esperando el momento indicado para dar comienzo a una nueva etapa, aun sin importar que aquellos devotos suyos los hubieran olvidado y el respeto que les tenían hace varias décadas atrás en su culto y pueblo, ellos estaban ahí presentes para comenzar de nuevo.

Si antes le hubieran dicho que viajar aquellas tierras desconocidas era la solución para su trabajo, la persona que lo hubiera dicho habría perdido la cabeza por aquellas palabras. Lo que en principio había sido un viaje en búsqueda de su hermano le hubiera sido de muy provecho, a pesar de los años que tuvieron que pasar para encontrarse nuevamente y comenzar con el trabajo que su padre les había encomendado a sus hermano y que ahora solo su hermano menor y él aún seguían desempeñando.

Sus manos tocan el cuerpo ardiente de aquel guerrero dorado que tuvo la osadía de atacarlo, un acto muy gallardo para ser un hijo del otro lado del mar; si todo continuaba así como lo habían planeado, su alma tendría un lugar asegurado en las tierras de su hermano Huitzilopochtli, disfrutando de las grandes recompensar que le pudieran ofrecer a un guerrero con el carácter y fulgor de esos antiguos guerreros de las viejas tierra de calor que transmitía el corazón del escorpión en cada segundo aumentaba, aumentando mucho más el poder de aquel nuevo sol que sustituiría al viejo.

Bruscos movimientos de los cerros que desaparecian, el cielo comenzaba a sangrar, los mares a chocar contra las costas, una nueva tierra estaba por formarse, escuchaba los gritos de miedo y pánico de la gente pero todo tenía que continuar.

Los gritos de la pequeña niña llamando al guerrero animándolo a despertar, este apenas y tenía fuerza para mirarla y despedirse de ella, eran palabras mudas para sus oídos, más no para la de Quetzalcoatl que miraba con lastima a la infante que trataba de seguir luchando pero que estaba destinada a perecer.

Un brillo enceguecedor desde el horizonte absorbiendo la tierra en los horizontes y todo lo que su hermano y él habían esperaron estaba por completarse, solo unos momentos más y todo habrá terminado, no solo la vida del escorpión dorado y la diosa dormida, también todo para comenzar de nuevo, la creación de un nuevo sol, desterrando al quinto sol en los confines del universo a tan solo unos segundos estaba por desarrollarse, y así comenzando de nuevo el ciclo de una nueva vida.

Miro atrás de él, Quetzalcóatl o más bien el avatar de su hermano, la humana de nombre Calvera, lloraba por el destino de sus hijos mortales que estan a punto de regresar al Mitlan 2, esperando a que Mictlantecuhtli _3_ le tuvieran consideración de proporcionales nuevamente los huesos preciosos.

Su vista se fijó en aquella hija de los dioses jóvenes de ese lado del mundo, lloraba sobre el cuerpo del escorpión dorado, le da un poco de lastima con aquella pequeña niña junto con aquel guerrero dorado que tenía el corazón que serviría para el nuevo sol, pero no hay marcha atrás y no le importaba que tuviera que sobrepasar en aquellas deidades jóvenes que no comprendían el tamaño de su deber, su labor en la de una nueva creación.

—voy a extrañar este mundo, fue el que mejor nos ha salido Tezcaltipotla.

—Pero todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar Quetzalcoatl.

El avatar de Quetzalcoatl asistió y extendiendo las manos a los cielos lanzaba oraciones a su padre y madre Ometéotl en su lengua natal por el provenir de sus hijos y su cuerpos mortales, la pequeña lloraba desahogando su dolor sobre el cuerpo del escorpión sin percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Hermano es momento que esta humanidad desaparezca y una nueva comience a dominar.

fin

* * *

: dios de la guerra y el sol en la cosmovisión mexica, hermano menor de Tezcaltipotla y Quetzalcoatl, todo sacrificio que era en su hombre, así como todo guerrero que moría en batalla y mujer primeriza que moría en parto, iban a su palacio como recompensa, ubicado en el sol.

2\. Mictlan, lugar de los muertos, por asi decir inframundo mexica, hay que tomar en cuenta que el inframundo mexica es diferente al cristiano pues esta clasificado en 9 partes, los difuntos tenían que recorrer ocho pasabas para llegan al noveno donde las almas reciben su recompensa por sus esfuerzo.

3Mictlantecuhtli. Señor del Mictlan, y guardian de los huesos preciosos, los huesos preciosos son aquellos con lo usaban los dioses para hacer el hombre.

Perdonen que sea muy pobres estas referencias, pero todo varía despendiendo las interpretaciones de varios autores y esto es lo general de cada uno de ellos, esta es una de ellas.


End file.
